


The Echo of their Story

by MoonOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Beta Sam, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Political Alliances, Queen Castiel, Soldier Dean, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOracle/pseuds/MoonOracle
Summary: After a long war the feuding Kingdoms of Winchester and Angelicus have decided to align their Kingdoms. The marriage of the alpha Prince Dean and the omega Prince Castiel will begin an era of peace for the two Kingdoms.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with arranged marriage fics and thought I would try my hand at one. This story came completely out of nowhere and as of yet does not have much of a set plot. I am just letting it see where it will take me! The story title comes from the song Anywhere is by Enya.

The war was long and arduous.

It had gone on for so long that no one remembered what started it. Generation after generation filled with blind hate. The lands between the kingdoms were littered with the fallen. Looking out at the destruction brought memories of metallic clanging of armor and swords. On the wind, one could almost hear the mournful cry of the men as they lay dying amongst comrades and enemies. 

In truth, no one won. 

Both Kingdoms suffered such a great loss that they saw no choice but to end the feud. Thus brought the treaty, signalling that the Kingdom of Winchester and Angelicus would be henceforth allies. 

The treaty would be sealed with the marriage between Dean the alpha son of King John of Winchester, and Castiel the omega son of King Charles of Angelicus. 

The terms of the agreement were that Castiel would come live in Winchester and one day would rule side by side with Dean as King and Queen of Winchester. The two lands would work together, establishing trade routes and assisting in repairs of the Kingdoms. 

With so much mistrust lingering between the kingdoms the Kings decided to have the wedding as soon as the roads were cleared for travel. The time is nigh and the royal family of Angelicus makes their preparations to depart for the Kingdom of Winchester.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine!

Trunks of all sizes littered Castiel’s chambers. He had spent most of the past week packing his belongings to bring to Winchester with him. Truthfully, he did not necessarily need all of these things. He would be quite content with one trunk for his clothing, one for his medical supplies, and one for his books.

However, tradition insisted he had ornate garments of the finest silks in pure white and other light colors. Anything that could accent his angelic features. It was said that long ago an archangel fell in love with a human and through their union began the royal bloodline of Angelicus. Castiel, and his family members, all possessed the beauty and magic of angels.

Castiel used his magic during the war to assist in healing the wounded in the healing houses. He spent most of the war there and was very happy when the Kingdoms finally came to a treaty of alliance. As an omega he had the inclination to preserve life and with every loss he felt the sorrow deep in his soul.

When he found out he was due to marry the brute they call a prince in Winchester, he was anything but pleased.

_“Father you cannot be serious!” Castiel shouted as he barged into his father’s study. “You wish to send me off to that...that barbarian!”_

_Charles was startled, his normally docile and loving son never shouted at him. “Castiel please you must understand, it is for the Kingdom. You have worked in the healing houses, you know the devastation this war has brought on our land. We needed to end the war.”_

_“Father please, you know I wanted it to be over but is there no other way?” He stared at his father, blue eyes wide and shining with unshed tears._

_The King moved towards the young omega, “You will be happy my son, Prince Dean is a good man.” He placed his hand on his son’s face, feeling the slight pressure as the boy nuzzled into the warmth. “I could not bear to part with you if I thought I was sending you to someone unworthy of you. And you will make a wonderful Queen one day. I promise you Castiel, you will find your happiness.”_

“Castiel! Darling, have you finished? We have prepared a light breakfast before our travels!” The soft voice of his mother Queen Rebecca jolted Castiel from his memories. He moved to the large door and opened it revealing his mother and her too wide grin. Far too joyous for Castiel’s liking on this day.

“Yes mother, my belongings are packed and I am ready to be sold off like a broodmare.” The dry bite of his tone had his mother flinching in guilt.

“My love please-” Rebecca began but was cut off as Castiel raised his hand and sighed in resignation.

“I know mother, let us go. If this is to be my last day in Angelicus I do not want to spend it arguing with the people I love.” With that he walked past his mother, leaving the door open to allow the servants to bring his trunks to the carts and carriages.

The dining hall was bustling with servants all trying to make final preparations before the royal family began the three day journey to the other Kingdom.

“Cassie!” Castiel rolled his eyes as he heard the childish nickname his brother Gabriel called him, “Cassie dear come sit down and enjoy your last breakfast in Angelicus with me.”

Castiel could feel his lips moving into a sneer directed at his elder brother. His other brothers Michael and Lucifer sat at the table as well, along with their father, who quickly attempted to hush the loud mouthed prince before he upset Castiel more.

Michael moved down the bench, a silent invitation for Castiel to sit by him. He accepted and began filling his plate with warm honey cakes and bread made with dried fruits, his favorites. As he bit into the warmth of the cake he vaguely wondered if the cooks of Winchester would know how to make the cakes or would this be another thing he would have to leave behind.

Across the table Lucifer sat, the very air surrounding him tense. He scowled at his plate and slammed his fork down. Charles sighed, “Enough Lucifer.” The words were quiet but the command was clear.

Lucifer could not be quelled however. “No father! Am I the only one that refuses to act like this is a good thing? We are sending Castiel off to a bunch of murderers! They are not worthy!” The bench scraped against the stone as Lucifer abruptly stood, “I cannot stand idly by while you give Castiel to those vile people!”

Charles held his head in his hands, the stress clear in his posture. “We have talked about this Lucifer, we are making an alliance for the good of our Kingdoms.”

“I love you father but you cannot ask me to care for those who slain our people!” With that Lucifer stormed off.

Michael moved his arm around Castiel, scenting the distress on the omega. He hoped his alpha scent would be enough to soothe the boy.

The rest of breakfast was a tense, silent affair.


End file.
